


Anywhere, Anywhen

by pprfaith



Series: Wishlist 2009 [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Immortality, Introspection, Love, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You'll just come back running, holding your scarred heart in hand</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere, Anywhen

**Author's Note:**

> Jezaeiri requested Buffy, the Vampire Slayer/Highlander, Buffy/Methos, _All the same by Sick Puppies_. – Damn girl! Set in the Tomorrow verse, which has an immortal-thanks-to-Willow Buffy traveling back in time to the Horsemen.   
>  The lines that got stuck: _Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again, You'll just come back running, Holding your scarred heart in hand, It's all the same_.
> 
> 2009 repost.

+

They love each other.

After so many years, so many lives and deaths and empty spaces in between, there can be no doubt about that. 

Methos is the keeper of all the Sun’s secrets and she is the root of all he is. She found him and he stayed with her. He left and she came for him as Troy burned. She lost herself in time and he clung to her until her feet touched solid ground again.

He is the one person in this world and the next that knows who she was before she became Sun. She is the one person that looks at him and sees all that he is and ever was. 

They are the oldest and for longer than human memory, they have been together. 

So yes, they love each other.

But they do not belong to each other.

She runs off every now and then, when life becomes stifling and the urge to rage and ruin becomes too strong. Once upon a time he would have accompanied her, but those days are over and he knows now that the glint in her eyes means she is better off alone. Sometimes she comes back within hours. Sometimes it takes decades.

When Darius first catches her fancy, she is gone for over twenty years. Amanda has her own decades, scattered over the centuries, here and there. Fitz has a few stolen years, a dead man by the name of Callio has her for three whole decades. Mac, of course, gets her too, for as long as he wants her.

He himself makes a few detours. A whore in Florence that enchants him with eyes like secrets and a smile like… like the desert, if he’s honest. Alexa, the dying girl with the big heart and small hopes. Rebecca. 

Some of the men and women that catch their fancy are mortal, others are not. Some die, some walk away.

Sometimes they - Methos and Sun - follow each other, eventually. Alexa is the result of Methos following Sun to Mac. 

There are a few times where they run into each other, each with someone else on their arm, and they pretend, just because they can, to be strangers. To never have met, to not know each other inside out, their skin and soul and sanity. 

Always safe in the knowledge that anywhere and anywhen, they will find each other again. A bit older, a bit more broken by the death of another lover, the loss of another piece of life, a bit more tired.

They are like planets, orbiting each other, invariably drawn together. 

The world could end and Methos has no doubt that, if he reached out his hand in the last moment of existence, her slim fingers would curl into his and hold on too tight. She’d be there.

Because they love each other and have nowhere else to go and nothing else to remind them. 

+


End file.
